


Happy

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Oscar, Terrence, and Jelena are gone and Jude owns the Devils, Gideon and Jude aren't afraid to shove their relationship in everyone's faces. The team finds it hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

Gideon was practicing with the team, just running drills, enjoying the amicable atmosphere now that all the drama was finally dying down. Getting rid of Terrence and Jelena was the best thing that had happened to the Devils in a long time, add to that that Oscar was back in jail and Jude was now officially in charge, nothing could be better. Gideon might be a little biased, but still.

 

Gideon was now facing the small problem of dating the boss. No one was accusing Jude of favouritism, he was loved by pretty much everyone and as long as he wasn’t dealing with fraud and corruption no one was going to begrudge him if he spoiled his boyfriend a little bit. But that was the problem. Gideon had somehow gone from bad boy bachelor to Jude’s little wifey. And he loved it. He was completely whipped and everyone knew it.

 

Everyone stopped practicing when Jude entered the room to greet him, pulling him into one armed hugs and ruffling his hair. It made Gideon happy to see his boyfriend so appreciated after the way he was treated for so many years.

 

“What are you doing here, boss man?” Derek asked.

 

“Just wanted to visit the team,” Jude said sheepishly and everyone laughed.

 

“We’ll leave you two alone then,” someone said as the team slowly drifted back onto the court and continued playing leaving Gideon and Jude alone.

 

“Hey,” Jude said with a smile that melted Gideon’s heart.

 

“Hey,” he said in reply. Jude walked closer to him and pulled his head down to give him a brief kiss which Gideon returned eagerly. “What can the team do for you?” he asked with a grin once they pulled apart.

 

“The team can let me spend more time with my boyfriend. I feel like I never see you,” Jude said with a pout.

 

“I’ve got to practice, babe,” Gideon said with a laugh.

 

“You’ve practiced enough, can’t you come home early? Just for today? You are team captain. Surely that comes with some perks?”

 

“I can think of a few,” Gideon growled before pressing sloppy kisses into Jude’s neck. Jude giggled loudly and Gideon could hear the rest of the team stifling their laughter. ‘What the hell’ he thought. “I’m heading home,” he said. “You can stay if you want to. Or not, I don’t really care.” And with that he pulled Jude out of the court and towards his car without even stopping to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/madoulgeris/) and [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com//) and check out my other [stories](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com//).


End file.
